I Loved Her First
by criminally charmed
Summary: Songfic using I Loved Her First by Heartland. Sweet one shot as the oldest Tracy brother gets married. Viewpoints from many members of both families.


**I Loved Her First**

**By Criminally Charmed**

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. But while Don Eppes had though that of his only daughter Katherine many times in the 25 years since his baby girl had been born, he knew from the look on Scott Tracy's face that the young man was thinking the same thing. Only right that a man should think that as his bride approached him on their wedding day.

Looking at the young couple fondly, Don couldn't help but feel a tad jealous. Once he had been the most important man in her life. Not any more. Kate had fallen hopelessly in love with the oldest Tracy son when in the course of her duties as an FBI agent; she had helped the Tracy family rescue the youngest son Alan from a violent kidnapper. Now look at her a few months later, clasping Scott's hand, a look of absolute love and devotion shining from her face.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one she told me so  
And she still means the world to me just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Charlie Eppes watched his older brother Don carefully. Donnie had held it together during the beautiful ceremony. Now at the reception, Charlie worried that Don was close to losing it. This was Don's little girl, all grown up, but still his baby. Charlie had already married off his only daughter years ago. But Margaret was his first born, the oldest Eppes grandchild. The relationship between Charlie and his only daughter, while as precious as Don's was with Kate, was an all together different set of dynamics. An incident when Kate was nine had made Don's protectiveness of Kate all the worst. An old enemy of Don's had escaped prison and kidnapped Kate. While they quickly rescued the girl, Kate had been wounded and nearly died. When Kate had grown, Don had been torn between pride and dismay when the 22 year old had gone from a new UCLA graduate to a Quantico graduate.

Now Kate was leaving what had been a promising career with the FBI. Charlie chuckled as he listened to his daughter Margaret complain to her mother about "private industry snatching away promising public employees". Dr. Margaret Eppes had made similar complaints about John Tracy leaving NASA to join Tracy Industries years before. Kate was leaving the FBI to work for her father-in-law as a security and investigation consultant. But the gleam in her eyes made Charlie suspicious. Somehow, he could not see Kate content in some kind of desk job. Yet what kind of work could Kate do for her new family's business that was as exciting as being an FBI agent? Maybe her love for Scott Tracy was blinding her. Nah. Kate was far too level headed for that. But something more than her love for Scott had the youngest Eppes more excited for the future than she had ever been.

Don smiled at his brother, lost in thought again. What deep thoughts were consuming that brilliant mind now? Sighing deeply, Don returned his gaze to the dance floor. Kate and Scott whirled softly around the floor. They looked so perfect together and Don knew his daughter had never been happier. But still, she was his baby girl.

_I loved her first  
I held her first  
And a place in my heart  
Will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

Jeff Tracy had not been so happy in years. Not since his beloved wife Lucy had died in a tragic accident twelve years before. Their first born, Scott, was married. And Scott had married Katherine Eppes, the young woman Jeff credited with not only saving the life of his youngest son Alan back just before Christmas, but with bringing his family closer than they had ever been. Kate had a way of reaching out and connecting with each member of the Tracy family. Scott had quickly fallen in love with the brave young woman, as equally taken with her jet black hair and soft brown eyes as her compassion, humor and intelligence. John found her intellectually challenging, as quick and clever as the former astronaught himself. Virgil had found a willing audience in Kate, her mother having been a music teacher and her father having loved the piano – a legacy from his own mother. Gordon loved the way Kate found such humor in his practical jokes – even if she was too clever for him to ever catch in one. And Alan? Alan adored the woman he now called his "guardian angel". She was his big sister in every sense of the word. Having only been the little sister, Kate returned Alan's affection whole heartedly, loving the role she had been thrust in even before her marriage to Scott, which only legalized her position as the "big sister".

For Jeff, Kate was now his daughter. He and Lucy had always wanted a little girl. Guess he just had to get them the old fashioned way. He would watch as his sons each took a bride. If the other four were as lucky as Scott had been, the Tracy family would be truly blessed. Kate had not only quickly blended in with the family but had found a nitch in _both_ family businesses. Her previous experience with the FBI made Kate an expert in security and her computer prowess made her a whiz at reviewing intelligence projects. Kate's ease at dealing with government bureaucracy was great when Tracy Industries had to work with bureaucrats to complete federal projects. And now she also would begin to work with the boys as part of International Rescue. Scott had glowed with pride when he and Jeff had reviewed Kate's results on the simulators. Kate was a natural fit in the family. And Jeff was sure Lucy was smiling over them all. "Finally have our daughter, Lucy. You'd be proud."

Don looked at Jeff Tracy, a new trace of jealously slithering past. Kate wasn't just his daughter now. The angst vanished as he watched the bittersweet joy on the billionaire's face. Somehow Don knew the man was wishing his late wife was standing beside him. Don felt his own wife of more than thirty years slide her hand into his. Oh yes. The joy was there in both fathers. But a touch of sadness remained.

_How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle faced kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw her with you  
It was only a matter of time  
_

The Tracy brothers watched their oldest brother sway in time to the music, Kate gently held in his grasp. "Where Scott leads…" John whispered to Virgil. Gordon chuckled, overhearing his oldest blond brother. "Considering Alan is the only other one of us who is seeing someone…" Having said that, Gordon gestured to where Alan's blond hair rested against Tin-Tin's dark locks. The two teens were equally enraptured by the newlyweds and their own youthful romance. While most teenage romances didn't last, the middle Tracy brothers were sure that both the oldest and youngest Tracy sons had found their soul mates.

Andrew and Daniel Eppes watched their little sister dance with her new husband. She wasn't just their little sister anymore. Kate was now the "big sister" to the Tracy clan. They certainly loved her as much as the Eppes brothers did. Andy and Dan hadn't thought it would be possible, but watching the loving looks the Tracys were giving both the bride and groom, they knew Kate would be loved by all the members of her new family. They should be thrilled and yet it was with a touch of sadness that they acknowledged that they were no longer Kate's only brothers.

Don watched both sets of brothers as they stood on the edge of the dance floor. His own sons shared his bittersweet joy in Kate's happiness with her new family. And the love the Tracy brothers showed for the couple was touching the hearts of everyone at the reception. Sigh. It was official. Kate was no longer his little girl. Or at least, not his alone. His daughter's family had expanded to embrace all the Tracy men. He should be happy for her.

_I loved her first  
I held her first  
And a place in my heart  
Will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

Alan Tracy watched his oldest brother Scott dance with Kate, now officially and legally his sister. While she had been sharing Scott's place as his hero since she had helped rescue him from a kidnapper last December, Kate had become like a sister to him as she had guided him through the emotional minefield that had followed. As Tin-Tin, his childhood pal and sweetheart cuddled closer to Alan, both teens smiled. Alan knew she felt as he did. Everything was right with their world. Now, maybe if the couple would have kids, Alan would no longer be the baby of the Tracy family. Tin-Tin kissed her boyfriend's cheek and he leaned in closer to her. Oh, yeah. Life was good.

Don Eppes and Jeff Tracy both watched the youngest Tracy son and his girlfriend. Don knew Alan hero worshiped the newlyweds and was thrilled Kate was "really, really his big sister". And Jeff watched the duo, torn between affection and trepidation. He was glad Tin-Tin had become such a rock for Alan following the emotional turmoil the boy had suffered after his abduction. But while he was ready to be a grandfather, he wanted it to be by Scott and not by Alan. Guess he really had to have a long talk with Alan and make sure that Tin-Tin's parents had done the same. Knowing the wise and gentle Kyrano and Onaha, he was sure they were two steps ahead of him.

Seeing a whisper of a frown cross Jeff's face, Don guessed at his consternation. Both men were ready to be called "Grandpa". But unlike Jeff, Don was a sure it would be his baby who would make him a Grandparent first. One of Don's sons was engaged and the other was in a steady relationship, but Kate had made it clear she and Scott would love to have kids. As much as he was excited at the prospect, he knew it would be another step Kate would take away from him. Scott Tracy may know what a treasure he had been given but only the day he held his own miracle in his arms, could he truly understand. Because while Scott Tracy had vowed to loved Katherine Eppes forever, it was her father who had loved her first.

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_

_**Fin  
**_


End file.
